scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
D-904332
D-904332 is a Class D personnel. He was one of the Class D to first be tested with SCP-682 and when it went wrong he went AWOL. Background After the "SCP-682 Incident" D-904332 was discovered in South America doing "delivery jobs" for a member of the Chaos Insurgency called The Shadow Man. D-904332 was accidently shot in his left foot by a police officer. The only living witness reported that the man walked up to the cop and ripped off his head. He then went back to his job. The Foundation were already working in the area when they heard this and sent two agents and Mobile Task Force Episilon-9 over to check it out. They never came back and D-904332 had disappeared. The Foundation searched the globe for him but never found him and returned their attention to other important matters. Many sights were reported for the rest of the year of someone matching his description delivering unknown packages to The Chaos Insurgency suspects but the Foundation ignored them. Two months later The Chaos Insurgency planned for D-904332 to walk into Site-93 and turn the Alpha Warhead off, presumably to let SCP-106 to escape. When D-904332 entered the site he was suddenly ambushed by two different Mobile Task Forces and was taken hostage. The Chaos Insurgency took no chances and bombed the site and D-904332 barely escaped with his life. He is now on the run from both the Foundation and The Chaos Insurgency. Several times he has been offered help by PI-6, created by Commander James, but he has denied on all occasions. He occasionally drops by different Foundation sites to cause mayhem or set free fellow Class-D personnels. Skills and abilities D-904332's father was a Class-D as well. He had apparently been tested in SCP-914 but had no side-effects. The side-effects passed onto his son who had the incredibly strong grip his father was supposed to possess.D-904335 was arrested after brutally murdering five people with his bare hands. Witnesses all told stories of him ripping off heads easily but the judge didn't believe them. The Foundation picked him up after retrieving a man who was set for execution. They saw him shove one of his cell mates against the wall which managed to cave in. He had unbelivable strength and the Foundation could have set him against SCP-682 if they had known of his abilities. He is hopeless with any weapon because it would have crushed in his hand easily. He could have brought down the whole Foundation and The Chaos Insurgency with one hand but he needed them to survive. D-904332 is not very smart. He can be tricked fairly easily but if he finds out it can get messy. Personality D-904332 has never been a tempermental person due to the fact that no one really had the time to annoy him. He isn't so friendly because of a rough childhood but he isn't unkind ever. If someone were to provoke him they would always regret it. He absolutely hates politics, one of the things he inherited from his father, and anyone who brings it up will get crushed mercilessly no matter who they are or how protected they are. D-904332 had no feelings for the two Class-D personnel who were tested with him nor any others that like the Foundation but he will try to look after others who hate the Foundation and want to escape. Incident #682-1 D-904332 and D-3598 are sent into SCP-682's chamber. This test is to see the full extent of SCP-682's intelligence. All Class-D are connected to Dr Andrews through audio feed. '' '''Dr Andrews: Okay now i want everyone to stand in a different corner of the room. D-904332: Where is he? Dr Andrews: Who? D-1535: Please doc we know whose chamber this is, it said so on the door. Dr Andrews: Damn! Okay fine, he is behind the door on the other side of the door. roar rumbles the room and then the door is flung open. SCP-682: KILL! D-3598: What the hell is th- SCP-682: DIE! crushes D-1535 under his foot and then breaks down the blast door in record speed. He then is heard running off through the facility. Dr Andrews: Both of you stay there! I'm sending down a team to get you. CONNOR FIND OUT WHERE THE HELL THAT LIZARD IS! D-904332: I'm leaving. D-3598: No! We must stay here! Doc said he will send someone to pick us up. walks up to D-3598 and [DATA EXPUNGED his head off. He then walks out of the chamber and heads toward Gate A where he presumably exits the facility.] ''''' Category:Characters